gta5saintsrow4minecraftpayday2terrariafandomcom-20200215-history
Eye Of Cthulu
Eye of cthulu first form Statistics Type Boss AI Type Eye of Cthulhu AI Damage 15 Max Life 2800/2800 Defense 12 Eye of Cthulhu Second Form Statistics Type Boss AI Type Eye of Cthulhu AI Damage 23 Max Life 1400/2800 Defense 0 Drops Coins 3 Item (Quantity) Rate Demonite Ore (30-87) (corrupt world) Unholy Arrow (20-49) (corrupt world) Corrupt Seeds (1-3) (corrupt world) Crimtane (30-87) (crimson world) Binoculars 0.67% Lesser Healing Potion (5-15) 100% Heart (8) 100% Eye of Cthulhu Trophy 10% For strategies on how to defeat the Eye of Cthulhu, see Guide:Eye of Cthulhu strategies. The Eye of Cthulhu is the first Boss a player will generally encounter, as it spawns automatically when a relatively early level of game advancement is achieved. It is considered the easiest Boss in the game, though still presents a challenge to newer players. The Eye of Cthulhu can also be summoned manually by using a Suspicious Looking Eye at Night. The Eye of Cthulhu has a 1 in 3 chance of spawning each night once the following conditions are met: At least one player in the world has at least 200 life. At least one player has more than 10 defense. At least three NPCs are spawned (not counting the Old Man). The Eye of Cthulhu has not yet been defeated in the current world. The Eye of Cthulhu's approach is signaled with the message: "You feel an evil presence watching you." Within 20-40 seconds of this message, the Eye of Cthulhu will appear and begin attacking the player. If the Eye is not defeated by dawn, or if all players die or run away while fighting it, it flies away and despawns. If this happens and the Eye has not yet been defeated at least once within the current World, the Eye continues to have a 1 in 3 chance of returning on subsequent nights. Once defeated, the Eye will not return again unless summoned by a player. Note that if the player activates the Magic Mirror the Eye will not follow it and the player will have to wait for one more night. Contents hide 1 Behavior 2 Notes 3 Tips 4 Trivia 5 History edit Behavior The Eye of Cthulhu looks like an enormous Demon Eye, but it behaves quite differently, and can travel through all blocks. It hovers briefly and then tries to ram the player three times. In its first form, it spawns Servants of Cthulhu while hovering. After the Eye loses more than 1400 health, it will transform into its second form, which is faster and deals more damage, but has no defense and no longer spawns Servants of Cthulhu. While the Eye of Cthulhu drops Demonite Ore, it will not drop Shadow Scales. Some Demonite items (such as Shadow armor and the Nightmare Pickaxe) cannot be crafted without Shadow Scales, which are dropped by the Eater of Worlds. edit Notes If you log out after the message "You feel an evil presence watching you," the Eye will not appear. If you use the Suspicious Looking Eye after the message "You feel an evil presence watching you", it will summon one Eye of Cthulhu, and then later another will appear allowing the player to fight two Eyes of Cthulhu at once. If you are already fighting an Eye that was summoned using the Suspicious Looking Eye, and you use another Suspicious Looking Eye, you will be killed instantly. Using a Suspicious Looking Eye during a natural spawning of the Eye of Cthulhu will work, and cause another to spawn. The Eye of Cthulhu can be hit by a Fallen Star, which will deal 1000 damage (reduced by its defense). The Eye of Cthulhu's second form has less defense, but more damage. The Eye of Cthulhu's ore drop is based on if the player's world has Corruption or Crimson in it, if the world has Corruption then the eye will drop Demonite Ore, if the world has Crimson then the eye drops Crimtane Ore. edit Tips Farming the Eye of Cthulhu is one of the most effective ways of making money prior to Hardmode, second only to the Eater of Worlds in one-time drop value. Its coin drop, combined with selling its item drops, will yield an average of 7 in total each time. Mid- to end-game armor and weapons make the fight very easy. When the Eye of Cthulu is changing into its second form, it stops moving and spins for a couple seconds giving you a chance to deal massive damage. It's beneficial to make an arena that consists of multiple layers of wood platforms, as it is with most bosses. Using rope systems in your arena can help you dodge vertically, especially on the second stage. However, due to the dexterity required to maneuver between rope and platforms (you need a 1 space buffer between any platforms and the rope for maximum speed) and the extremely slow speed of horizontal rope, it is not recommended for either new players or players who are generally less adept at quickly maneuvering the controls to use this method. edit Trivia Cthulhu is an entity from the works of writer H.P. Lovecraft, first appearing in his short story The Call of Cthulhu. Cthulhu is described as a slumbering Elder God who will destroy all living things should he ever awaken. edit History 1.2: Can now drop Crimtane Ore instead of Demonite Ore if the player is in a world with Crimson. Also now has a chance to drop a Trophy and/or a pair of Binoculars. 1.0.6: Health reduced from 3000 down to 2800. Pre-Release: Introduced. v · d · eBosses